Wanna Bet?
by Neellok
Summary: The day Atobe is playing at the public courts, and winning dates with girls, Ryoma offers to take Fudomine's little sister's place on the date, because she can take care of herself. Amused, Atobe agrees. Somehow, the date is a huge success, and now Atobe can't stand the sight of anyone else near his future wife.


**Title: **Wanna Bet?

**Pairing:** Atobe/Ryoma

**Summary:** The day Atobe is playing at the public courts, and winning dates with girls, Ryoma offers to take Fudomine's little sister's place on the date, because she can take care of herself. Amused, Atobe agrees. Somehow, the date is a huge success, and now Atobe can't stand the sight of anyone else near his future wife.

"Fine! I'll go on a date with you if you defeat every guy here."

"Ah. And what about your cute friend?"

Ryoma smirked at the two newcomers. "I wasn't part of the deal." Her smirk grew sharper when the guy frowned. Their uniforms were white and gray—Hyotei. Ryoma had contemplated joining Hyotei when she and her family returned to Japan a few months ago, but they didn't have a woman's tennis team. So she had been forced to attend her dad's _Alma Mater_, Seigaku.

Ryoma grabbed Ann's hand and dragged her away from the tennis court. Sometimes her friend spoke before she thought about it. Ryoma knew that if the guys from Hyotei won, Ann would refuse to go on a date with them. Ann had a crush on Momoshiro after all, and she wouldn't want any rumors to get back to him. The only reason why Ann had agreed to the date was because she had been goaded into accepting. Ann never could resist a challenge.

Ryoma knew that she was similar in that sense, but Ryoma never let herself become hotheaded and accept pointless bets. Hyotei would win. There was no doubt in Ryoma's mind that everyone else on the street courts would lose. Hyotei had a very powerful tennis team, this year. She'd seen one of their matches when she had gotten lost during a competition.

Ryoma couldn't remember the guy's name, but she remembered that he'd been singles one, and he had completely decimated his opponent. Six games to Zero. She'd nicknamed him the Monkey King after the match. He'd held court among his team members and schoolmates as if he were their ruler; and everyone followed him as if they couldn't think for themselves. They were simple primates following an even bigger monkey.

Ryoma glanced around the courts, her prediction becoming truer by the moment. Ryoma knew that she was horrible with remembering names and even faces, but she felt it would be pointless to remember someone if they weren't important. Why should she memorize people who didn't matter? It would only take up space in her brain.

No one caught her attention other than the Monkey King. Ryoma had heard a rumor from an acquaintance attending Hyotei that the Monkey King had been raised in Britain. She wasn't sure how accurate that information was, but she understood how hard it was to incorporate into a whole new culture.

She loved living in Japan though she occasionally missed America. The only thing that had helped her settle into this new country had been her parents and all of the people in the Seigaku Tennis Club.

Ryoma also missed communicating in English. How many times in the past few weeks had she been searching for the proper word in Japanese? Too many to count. She hated feeling unprepared. Ryoma had grown up speaking both Japanese and English, but she had only ever spoken Japanese at home. She had become so used to how her mom, dad and brother spoke it, that hearing someone else say something in Japanese sometimes threw her off.

Ryoma plopped down in the stands and glanced over at Ann. "They're from Hyotei."

Ann snorted as she sat down. "So? There's no way they'll be able to defeat everyone here."

Ryoma shook her head. Ann really was naïve. "Your brother isn't the strongest tennis player—"

Ann scowled and glared at Ryoma. "What's that supposed to mean? This has nothing to do with—"

"The way that they insulted your brother? They were just trying to rile you up, Ann-chan, and they obviously succeeded."

Ann sighed and slumped further in her seat. "I know. But I just couldn't let that insult pass. My brother has worked so hard for Fudomine, and to hear that jerk denounce everything my brother has done just annoyed me so much! I wanted to teach them a lesson."

Ryoma didn't bother replying. Ann was still annoyed and talking to Ann would be like talking to her dad while he was reading one of his dirty magazines. Ryoma would get nowhere. Ryoma turned her attention to the court where the first match was about to begin.

"The winner will be me!" the Monkey King declared.

Ryoma smirked at the confident response. He hadn't changed. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees. This match was going to be good, and probably quick. "I'm not sure it will be them that will learn the lesson, Ann-chan."

Ann's head whipped to her. "What—?"

The noise of the ball hitting the court was loud and sharp, eliciting a small smile from Ryoma. The speed of the ball was faster. He had improved. Interesting.

"Fifteen-Love," Ryoma whispered, eyes locked on Ann's.

Ann stuttered, "It's just the first game. Anyone would do well against the guys from Ginka."

Ryoma gave a noncommittal answer. Though what Ann said was true, Hyotei wasn't one to pick on the weak. She had seen the annoyed grimace the Monkey King had after his match weeks ago. The opponent hadn't been strong enough to give him any sort of a challenge, and he'd hated it. It was something else that they had in common. Ryoma hated facing weak opponents who never tried to improve. It was a waste of time.

The next serve looked as if it was twice as fast as the opening one. When Ryoma had seen the match a few weeks ago she'd seen the subtle change to his pace. The Monkey King had sped up so he would be able to finish with the dissatisfying match sooner. Which was exactly what he was doing now.

"Two games to Zero," Ryoma said, eyes never leaving the game.

"Will you stop? I don't have to know the score."

Ryoma bit back a rude retort. Sometimes she really didn't understand Ann. "I'm going to go buy a Ponta." Ryoma ignored Ann and walked away. She wasn't in the mood to hear a half hearted apology.

If Ann never wanted to date the Monkey King, then she shouldn't have made the stupid bet. If Ann had wanted to teach them a lesson, she should have done it herself and not counted on the strength of other people. Ann herself said that the guys from Ginka weren't very strong. If Ann had known that then why did she rely on them? She should have just accepted the date on the spot and bypassed all of the stupid drama and denials.

Ryoma wandered around the park where the courts were located for a while until she found a vending machine. She looked at all the options and frowned when it didn't show her Ponta. She wasn't going to drink anything else. It was too hot to buy a warm drink, and the only option for a cold one was a weird chocolate kiwi concoction. She didn't care how 'new' the flavor was, she wasn't going to buy it.

Ryoma glanced around and sighed in relief when she saw another vending machine a few feet away. She jogged over and skimmed over the options. If Ponta wasn't an option she would be very annoyed. It was one of the few drinks she had liked in America, and she wasn't willing to give up her favorite drink. Purple. Purple. Ah! There it was.

She dug into the pockets of her dark, jean capris and counted out the appropriate amount. She slipped the money into the slot and shifted from foot to foot until the _clink_ of something hitting the bottom of the machine signaled that she could grab her drink. She popped the tab and took a long gulp.

Ryoma relished the cold liquid soothing her throat, and wondered if she should return to the tennis courts. Maybe the matches were over and Ann was on her date already. That decided, Ryoma looked around the area, trying to find which way she had come from. Left.

Ryoma tried to decide if she really wanted to deal with Ann again. Did she really have the patience to handle her friend's attitude at the moment? Ryoma wanted to see the matches though, if they weren't already over. She knew that the Monkey King would win, but it had been weeks since she had last seen him play. And she already knew he had improved his power and speed in that short amount of time. What other things was he better in?

An amused smirk quirked her lips when Ryoma saw all of the exhausted guys collapsed on the sidelines of the tennis court. They hadn't stood a chance. Ryoma mentally braced herself as she made her way toward Ann, who was sitting still, mouth agape.

"So… how did it go?" Ryoma asked, already knowing the answer. She wasn't normally cruel, but she couldn't stop the vicious feeling of triumph that rose in her. She had been right. The Monkey King hadn't been challenged at all. Ryoma's eyes darted to left, drawn to the presence of the two men on the court. She skipped over the taller one and locked her gaze on the one she had been thinking about for weeks.

His light brown hair looked as perfect as when he had started. His blue eyes were sharp and amused, if slightly dissatisfied at the outcome. Maybe he had expected to lose? Ryoma dismissed that thought as soon as it entered her mind. No, the King knew he would win. Maybe he had expected more of a challenge?

Ryoma's heart jumped in her chest when he looked at the stands where they were sitting and smirked. He was handsome. And she didn't doubt for a second that he knew it. Ryoma's eyes trailed over his body, unable to resist the temptation. When he smirked it was as if he was inviting people to admire him, and she couldn't deny him.

He was tall, probably even taller than Ryoga. His shoulders were broad and solid and gave the impression of security and comfort. His arms were muscular and nicely toned, allowing her to appreciate the amount of practice he indulged in everyday. Ryoma wanted to laugh. The Monkey King wasn't out of breath or even sweating. She wondered if Ann had noticed or was still in shock.

"It's over Ann," Ryoma said, jolting Ann out of her daze. "The Monkey King won."

"Right…" Ann glanced at Ryoma, eyes wide. "What should I do?"

Ryoma frowned at the question. She was going on the date… right? Ann had promised that she would go on a date if they won. Ann wasn't thinking about breaking her word, was she? Didn't she think that promises were important? "You promised."

Ann nodded. "But I didn't think he would actually do it!" Ann grabbed Ryoma's hand and started pulling her away from the court. "Let's get out of here."

Ryoma ripped her hand out of Ann's grip. "You promised. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Ann glanced away and clenched her hands at her side. "Of course, it does. But… I like Momoshiro-kun."

"Then why did you promise a date to someone else?" Ryoma demanded. She placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. Ann wasn't a bad person, but she didn't think things through. Just like now. "Look, I know you like Momoshiro, and he likes you too… I think. But that doesn't mean you should renege on a bet. If you do… how can I know you'll do what you say?"

A part of Ryoma didn't want Ann to agree. She didn't want Ann to get the chance to go on the date with the Monkey King. It was irrational, but she wished that he would ask her again. Ann didn't deserve him. And maybe Ryoma didn't either, but she wanted to try.

He was interesting. He was confident and pleased with the outcome and he had every reason to be. She liked that about him. She liked that he was forward and went for what he wanted. Too many times boys had tried to pursue her, only to give up because they hadn't had the determination to win her affection. The Monkey King wasn't full of false humility or excuses for why he was good at tennis. He was good because he practiced and loved the sport. How could Ryoma not admire him?

Ann flinched. "I'm sorry, Ryoma, but I can't."

"Ah, what did you say?" the Monkey King demanded. He stalked over to the stands and gestured toward Ann with his racquet. "You said you would go on a date with us. Are you breaking your promise?"

Ann glared at him. "That's right! I'm breaking my promise. Why would anyone want to date someone as arrogant and spoiled as you?"

Ryoma stared at Ann with surprise. Her heart dropped to her stomach at the response. Why would she say something like that? Ann could have just said no. She didn't have to malign his character so openly.

"I'm not going. Let me pass!" Ann jerked away as she tried to sidle around him and leave the park.

"Women who break their promises aren't cute," the Monkey King said, blocking her way.

Ryoma knew that Ann wouldn't agree, and if she didn't interrupt soon, the Monkey King would just get more and more annoyed. She could relate to him more than Ann at the moment. He had been promised that if he won every match he played, he would get a date. Yet, when he finished, she refused.

"Oi, Monkey King, I'll take her place," Ryoma interjected as she stepped in front of Ann.

"But Ryoma-chan—"

Ryoma shot Ann a harsh look, rendering her silent. What was she doing? Ryoma was trying to get her out of her bet. Couldn't she at least be grateful?

The Monkey King glanced back and forth between the two of them for a few seconds. "I thought you weren't part of the deal. You couldn't resist me, could you?"

Ryoma almost laughed at the sparkle of amusement she saw in his blue eyes. "Or maybe it's you, who can't resist me." She stuck out her hand. "Do you agree? Me for Ann-chan?"

A large calloused hand grasped hers. "Agreed. I shall pick you up after morning tennis practice tomorrow. Be ready."

"It better be fun, Monkey King," Ryoma said, still holding his hand. She didn't want him to think that just because she was a substitute that she was going to allow a piss poor date. She wanted a fun filled day, and he would give it to her.

A light frown creased his handsome features. "Atobe Keigo, not Monkey King, Brat."

Ryoma smirked at his response. He even looked elegant frowning. Was there anything he did that made him less attractive? It would be fun to see. "Echizen Ryoma, not Brat, Monkey King!"

"Echizen…" Atobe dropped her hand, as his voice caressed the name. "I know that name."

"Hm." Ryoma refused to give him any more information. He likely knew her last name because of her father or elder brother, Ryoga. Both were well known in the tennis circuit. He'd find out when he picked her up tomorrow.

"Thank you," Ann whispered.

Ryoma tore her eyes away from Atobe (she finally had a name for him, though he would always be Monkey King first and foremost). She wanted to tell her that she hadn't done it for Ann, because she hadn't. She was tired of doing things for other people. Ryoma learned tennis because her father and brother urged her to. They moved back to Japan because her mother missed it. So much had happened in the past few months that she wanted to do something for herself.

Atobe was interesting, amusing at times and very attractive. Why wouldn't she want to learn more about him? Unable to voice all the private reasons flooding her mind, she just nodded.

"Tomorrow will be so amazing you will be in awe of my prowess. Right, Kabaji?"

"Yes."

"Hey, what's going on here?" a familiar voice demanded.

Ryoma rolled her eyes, sharing an amused glance with Atobe. Somehow the speedy guy from Fudomine and Momoshiro had shown up at the courts. Great.

"I won a date with Echizen-san."

Momoshiro stopped, mouth open. "Y-you what?"

Ryoma snorted. Just like Atobe to stir the pot. She glanced at Ann who was currently bright red and then back to Momoshiro. _Honestly! If Ann didn't confess to Momoshiro soon, she'd do it for them. It was ridiculous!_

"The Monkey King—"

"Atobe Keigo."

"Monkey King."

"I am Atobe Keigo, not this Monkey King that you speak of!"

Ryoma's gaze shot to him. "You wrote and coordinated all the Hyotei chants yourself, you call yourself a king, and you have a following of people who act like monkeys. Monkey King."

Atobe's eye twitched. "You call me Monkey King and I will address you as 'Brat'."

Ryoma inwardly grimaced. She hated being called a brat. Her dad called her brat all the time.

"Atobe-san"—she ignored the triumphant smirk he wore—"won a date with me by defeating all of the players." She left out that Ann had been the one to make the bet and that she was taking Ann's place.

"Are you going to challenge me?" Atobe asked.

"The bet stands," Ryoma said. She wasn't going to go back on her word. The bet said everyone at the street courts. Momoshiro and the other guy hadn't been there at the time. "Tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. you'll pick me up at my house for our date."

"I'm assuming I'll have to find out your address myself?"

Ryoma smiled. "Yes." She wanted him to search for her. Everyone else had given up. And if she was going to even consider him as a potential boyfriend, he would have to work for it. She agreed to the date, yes, but that didn't mean that she would make it easy for him. "Don't disappoint me."

A gleam entered into his eyes. "Of course."

Ryoma slipped off her sandals and wandered into the living room. She paused in the doorway when she noticed both Ryoga and her dad sitting in front of the TV watching a new drama. She wondered if they had changed it from tennis to the show that she loathed when they heard the front door. They loved annoying and teasing her whenever they could.

"You're home late, Shorty. Did anything happen at the street courts?" Ryoga asked.

Ryoma eyed her brother, wondering if there was a hidden dig in the words or not. Ever since they had returned to Japan and she decided to attend Seigaku, Ryoga would remark on all the guys that were falling for her, and ask her which one she preferred.

She couldn't wait for the day when he would attend university and she could do the same thing. She knew that Ryoga hadn't decided whether to attend university first and then go pro, or go pro and then do university later. And she wasn't sure when or if her dad would push him to make a decision.

"Not really."

Ryoga twisted around and stared at her. "Good. I thought you had forgotten our bi-weekly duel to the death!"

Ryoma rolled her eyes. She liked playing tennis with Ryoga more than she liked playing with her dad. She actually won games against Ryoga. But she had too much on her mind to concentrate. And if they played a match then Ryoga would notice and ask what was wrong. "I didn't forget. And stop calling it that stupid name."

Ryoga jumped to his feet and walked over to Ryoma. He rubbed his knuckles on her hair, making it messy and statically. He winced when she smacked his hand away. "Hey, there is nothing stupid about that name. It's cool."

Ryoma ran a hand over her hair to calm it down. She hated it when people (her dad and brother) ruffled, touched, blew on, or looked at her hair! It always ended up looking weird and horrible. She pulled her scrunchie out and ran her fingers through her hair a few times before putting it back in a ponytail.

Ryoma looked up at her brother with a frown. Her mind flashed back to Atobe standing near her, shaking her hand. Atobe was taller. His shoulders were also broader than her brother's. Or maybe they just looked broader because of the way Atobe held himself: confident and assured.

"No. It's super lame. It's no wonder you have no friends," Ryoma retorted. It wasn't true. Ryoga had plenty of friends, but most of them didn't play tennis. That part was weird. She had no idea where they met. She had asked once and Ryoga had said a night club. She still wasn't sure if he'd been joking.

Ryoga placed a hand to his chest and grunted. "I'm wounded."

Ryoma smirked, not letting her amusement show. If Ryoga knew that she found his silly antics funny he would feel vindicated and tease her all the more. "Good. Looks like I win."

Ryoga straightened and stopped pretending. "I'm fine. Let's play."

"I don't want to."

"Hey, Brat, play your brother," Nanjiroh ordered without turning away from the TV.

"Dad—"

"You made a deal, remember?"

Ryoma winced at the reminder. When they had transferred to Japan, her mother had also assigned her house chores. But because of school, tennis practice, and hanging out with friends, most of them wouldn't get done. So Ryoga had made a deal with her that if she played a match against him twice a week, he would do all of her chores. She had agreed; anything to get out of chores.

Of course, just a few hours before she had been annoyed at Ann for not keeping her deal. Ryoma refused to be a hypocrite. "Okay. One match."

Ryoma went to her room, grabbed her tennis racquet, and put on a pair of socks and her tennis shoes. Finally ready, she took a deep breath and shoved thoughts about tomorrow away. She tromped down the stairs and made her way to the tennis court in the courtyard.

She squinted against the setting sun and started in surprise when something hit her chest. Her hand automatically grasped the object: a cap—her brother's cap. She could tell because it was white with a red "R" on it. Her brother had worn it for years.

"To keep the sun out of your eyes."

Ryoga had never let her wear his cap before… Why now? Was it foolish to be distrustful of a baseball cap? She pulled her ponytail lower so she could fit the cap on her head. It didn't have a hole in the back to thread her ponytail through like most caps did.

"Thanks." She adjusted the racquet in her hand and walked onto the court. Ryoga always served first in their games, just like she always served first when playing her dad. It was tradition and allowed them to start the game quicker.

Bouncing in place, she waited for the first serve of the game. Ryoma grinned when he hit a Twist Serve. She had learned it from her dad first and then her brother, and then made her own version. Each one was different, and she loved it. She brought her racquet up and smashed back the ball just as it was starting to rise from the ground, sending it sailing to the other side. They always started a game with a Twist Serve.

What would it feel like to hit Atobe's serve? She had seen how powerful and fast it was. Would her arm shake? Would it feel like trying to return Kawamura's balls? Would she be able to return it? She smirked. Of course she would be able to return it. Atobe was a great tennis player, but so was she. She played against Ryoga and her dad almost daily. That alone had given her the power she needed.

But it had been Tezuka who had inspired her to gain even more power, and to create her own tennis style. What was Atobe's style? She had been too annoyed at Ann to stay and watch all of his matches. And though she remembered most of the first match she had ever seen him play, it didn't give her much to go on.

She raced across the court and hit the ball into the empty side of the court on the other side, smirking when Ryoga cursed. He really needed to keep up with her.

She had heard a few things here and there about "insight" or whatever he called it. Apparently Atobe was very good at seeing the weaknesses of others and using them to his advantage. She did the same thing, though not to that extent. Tennis was not just a game for the body; it was also a game for the mind. Whoever was stronger in both areas was the winner.

He was also well off. Ryoma had recognized the brand name 'Head' that he wore. Ryoma didn't care about wealth, though. Her dad had accumulated enough money in the pro circuit that he never had to work again—and he didn't.

"So… are you going to tell me what happened?" her brother demanded.

Ryoma blinked with surprise and scowled. Dang it! Hadn't she been trying not to think about the Monkey—"_You call me Monkey King and I will address you as Brat_"—Atobe. Why did he have to keep popping into her head?

"Nothing happened," Ryoma retorted, mentally rebuking herself. She wasn't sure how Ryoga would react to her having a date tomorrow. She knew that fifteen wasn't too young to have a boyfriend or to go on a date, but she didn't want Ryoga to flip out and go big brother on him either. It wasn't that she thought it would scare Atobe away, quite the opposite in fact; it would make him more determined. Ryoma didn't want it to seem as if she couldn't take care of herself.

And if her brother was against it, then her dad would be against it, which would be even worse. It would be better if she just sprang it on them tomorrow. That way they wouldn't have enough time to say no.

"You can't lie to me, Ryoma. I know you're hiding something."

Why did her brother have to be so perceptive? "Ann-chan finally confessed to Momoshiro-kun. And they're going out," she blurted. What? Why did she say that? Okay it was true… but why was that the first thing she said? She could have said anything.

"…And you're jealous because you like Momoshiro-kun?"

What? Where did he get that from? She ignored the conversation for a few seconds as she sprinted to the net and hit a smash. "Two games to three." She walked back to the service box and grabbed another ball. She bounced it a few times and glanced up at her brother. He was still standing in the middle of the court.

"No. I'm not jealous," she said, realizing that she never answered him. Great. Now he would think she was lying because she took so long to reply. She wasn't jealous of Momoshiro or Ann. She was just annoyed because they could have gotten together much sooner if they hadn't been so insecure. She didn't like insecure people. They annoyed her too much. Why couldn't they have confidence in themselves? It wasn't arrogant or conceited to believe that you were worth something.

It was one of the main things that had attracted her to Atobe. He was confident in himself that tomorrow would be a good date and that she would have fun. She had told him not to let her down, and he wouldn't. She also knew that he would find her address and show up at exactly 10:00 a.m. He seemed like the person who liked punctuality. Maybe she was putting too many expectations on him, but she didn't think so. She just hoped that he was worth putting her heart on the line.

It was only one date, but she knew it would change her forever. She had kept her heart close to her chest for years, and she might have found someone worth giving it to. Ryoma shook her head at her fanciful thought. They hadn't even gone on their date yet and she was already thinking about being his girlfriend! What was wrong with her?

"Okay."

"Huh?"

Ryoga chuckled. "Wow. You really are distracted and out of it. We can finish our match tom—"

"No!" Ryoma winced at how loud she'd protested. _Good going Ryoma, as if that wasn't suspicious at all._ "I can't. I'm hanging out with a friend tomorrow, and I don't know when I'll be back."

"All day?"

"Yes."

Ryoga continued to stare at her, a strange expression on his face. She thought about walking away, but knew that if they didn't finish the conversation Ryoga would just barge into her room later and question her about it.

"And you still want me to do your chores…"

Ryoma waited a few seconds and then nodded. She knew that Ryoga wouldn't be happy. She was breaking their deal because of her date tomorrow. It was all that stupid Monkey King's fault. She could call him Monkey King in her mind all she wanted to. It's not as if he could read her mind. She'd just have to remember to call him Atobe tomorrow.

"I'll play you three—"

"Four!"

"Four games next week!" Ryoma agreed. She didn't want to push it more than she already had. She knew that if they continued the game they were playing Ryoga would get frustrated from her lack of concentration, and she didn't want to annoy him more than she had. The least she could do was play him two extra games next week to make up for it.

Ryoga sighed and scratched the back of his head. He jumped the net and placed a hand on the top of Ryoma's head, a smile gracing his features. "Just be careful tomorrow." He gave her a pointed glance, making her look away. "And if I need to knock in some teeth… let me know."

Ryoma smiled and pulled away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, brother. I'm only going out with a friend."

Ryoga snorted and swung an arm around her shoulders. "Yes. Of course you are. I'll especially enjoy meeting him. What time is he picking you up?"

"I'm meeting a friend, Ryoga. You don't need to meet them," Ryoma protested. It was her second official date ever and she really didn't want the Monkey King to meet her brother. Her family was demented in her opinion, and she'd try and keep him away as long as possible. She didn't want her dad to interrogate him as soon as he walked through the gate. Nanjiroh would either bully Atobe into playing a match or demand why Atobe thought he was good enough for Ryoma. Both wouldn't end very well.

"Right. Right."

Ryoma looked at her brother with suspicion. There was no way she was letting her brother meet Atobe. She'd make sure that she answered the door first.

Ryoma dressed that morning with extra care. She normally wasn't worried about what she wore, but she wanted to look good for her date. She didn't know what they would be doing, so she chose a pair of dark wash jeans and an orange empire-waist shirt. She thought about curling her hair using her mom's curling iron, but dismissed the thought almost as soon as it appeared. She wanted to look nice, not ridiculous. The last time her mother had curled her hair, her dad and brother wouldn't stop laughing for three hours. That wasn't the impression she wanted to make.

After deciding to just leave her hair down, she rooted through her jewelry box and selected a pair of silver hoops and a necklace with an initial "R" charm that her mom had given her for her fourteenth birthday. She debated between her tennis shoes and the pair of cute boots she had convince Ryoga to buy for her the last time they were at the mall. They were dark brown ankle boots that she had liked as soon as she saw them. The boots definitely.

Ryoma glanced in the full length mirror she had in her room and nodded in satisfaction. She looked really good. She normally didn't get dressed up, but she wanted to enjoy today. It had been her idea to take Ann's place and it was a date. She didn't get many of those, so she wanted to make sure that she had as much fun as possible, and maybe he would ask her again.

Ryoma glanced at her clock. 9:50 a.m. She had set her alarm two hours early to make sure that she got up on time. If she hadn't she'd either just be getting up, and rushing around to get ready, or still be asleep. She grabbed her cell phone and shoved it in her pocket. She didn't have a purse. She never wanted one because she didn't have enough stuff to put in it, and she didn't see the point in carrying around something that wasn't even half full. That and it was just easier to put everything in her tennis bag.

She walked down the stairs, happily knowing that her dad and mom were gone visiting friends and that Ryoga was still asleep. His bedroom door was closed.

"What's got you in such a good mood, I wonder?"

"Ryoga? What—you look horrible."

Ryoga had dark shadows under his eyes, and messy hair that stood up every which way. His eyes were bloodshot, making the glare he shot her more potent. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that after the night I had."

"Are you drunk?" Ryoma took a step away. She didn't think Ryoga drank, but he looked horrible, and kind of like the people on TV looked after a night out on the town.

Ryoga scowled. "No. I'm not drunk! I was waiting for you and that guy to pick you up."

Ryoma stared at him with shock. He what? He stayed up all night so he could see her off on her date? It would have been sweet if she hadn't known Ryoga was going to threaten Atobe first. "You stayed up all night… why?"

"Not all night. I slept on a futon for a while. Anyway, I need him to know that if he does anything to piss off my baby sister, I'm going to tell dad and then we are going to crush him."

Ryoga was clearly delusional. She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Ryoga, but I don—" The doorbell froze the words in her mouth. Both of their heads whipped toward the door and then toward each other.

Could she get there before him? She couldn't let Atobe meet Ryoga like this. Exhausted and looking as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. She walked as fast as she could in her new boots, cursing the fact that she hadn't chosen tennis shoes. Of course she couldn't have known that she would be racing her brother to the front door.

Right when she was able to reach the door, her brother moved her out of the way and opened it.

"Yeah?"

Ryoma wanted to smack him for his rude answer. Couldn't Ryoga behave just once? She traveled the few remaining steps to the door and stood off to the side. She wanted to shove Ryoga out of the way, but knew it was a childish notion, and she wouldn't have been able to budge him much.

"Hm. I'm here for Echizen Ryoma. We have a date today."

Atobe's voice sent a thrill through her body. Her heart skipped a beat. He was here. He'd liked her enough to find out her address! Her faith in him hadn't been in vain. She smiled at her brother when his gaze flicked to her. _Please!_ She liked him. She didn't know how the date would go, or even if he liked her as much as she liked him, but she wanted to try.

Ryoga grasped her shoulders and pulled her into view. "If you hurt her, I will squash you like a bug, understood?" Ryoga kissed the top of her head. "Have a good date."

Ryoma couldn't muster up annoyance for her brother in that instance. He was giving his approval! Not that she needed it. Even if he had said she couldn't go, she would have snuck out and gone anyway. But it was still nice that he was giving her his support, especially since her dad wouldn't be happy when he found out she never told him. Oh well, she'd deal with that later.

"You look beautiful."

Ryoma glanced at Atobe and smiled. "Thanks. You look handsome."

Atobe looked even more handsome than yesterday if that was possible. He was dressed in a pair of designer jeans that looked expensive, and a button up blue shirt that matched the color of his eyes. She wondered if he'd had the shirt specially made. He was wearing a pair of black tennis shoes and had a black rope bracelet tied around his right wrist.

"Where are we going?"

Atobe remained silent for a few moments then replied, "The fair."

Ryoma had never been to a fair, though she had tried to convince her dad to take her a few years ago. He had been too busy, her mother had been at work, and Ryoga had been in high school most of the day so she hadn't been able to go. She knew that there were games and prizes that you could win. Ryoma also knew that there were many sweets and rides.

She was looking forward to spending the day with Atobe at the fair. Maybe she could even convince him to win something for her. That way… even if he didn't ask her for a second date she could have a memento. She shook off her melancholy thoughts. It didn't matter if there wasn't a second date. It was still her first one! She just needed to enjoy it.

"Let's go."

Atobe held the limo door open for her, and she slid into the black car. She had only been in a limo once. Her dad wanted to celebrate her mom's promotion at work, and he went all out. Limo, fancy restaurant, flowers. It had been fun. Atobe shut the door and rapped the roof of the car twice to tell his chauffer to start driving.

"I heard that you almost attended Hyotei. What changed your mind?"

Ryoma settled back in her seat. She didn't know where they were going, or how long it would take. She might as well get comfortable. She looked at Atobe, her heart and nerves still stuttering in her chest.

"No women's tennis team. It was either St. Rudolph or Seigaku. And since Seigaku is my dad's _Alma Mater,_ I decided on Seigaku. My dad said that the Seigaku's women's tennis team was better than St. Rudolph's. I did want to go to a school where I would be able to grow as a player."

"Ah. I didn't know you played tennis." Atobe leaned forward, eyes locked with hers. "Are you any good?"

Ryoma smirked at him. "Very good."

"You will have to play me sometime."

Ryoma's eyes crinkled with amusement when he ordered her. It was so cute that he thought he could order her around. She would have said something about it, but remained silent, because now even if he didn't ask her for another date, she still had a promise that she could see him again, even if it was only to play tennis. She would take it.

"Was it hard? Finding my house?" she questioned. Did he find it himself, or ask someone who worked for him to do it?

"No. I asked Tezuka. He owed me a favor," Atobe said. "I explained everything, but he hung up part way through. I had to call him back."

Of course Atobe would know Tezuka. They were probably rivals or something. Ryoma felt comforted to know that Atobe asked himself instead of delegating the task to one of his servants. Did that mean he was looking forward to this date as much as she was, or was she putting too much thought into it? Maybe it just meant that he hadn't wanted to waste his re—Hadn't she said last night that she didn't like people who weren't confident?

What was she doing? Was this how Ann felt when she was interacting with Momoshiro? Ryoma took a breath to calm her nerves.

"Hm. Nervous, Echizen?" Atobe asked.

Ryoma bit the inside of her mouth. She couldn't answer truthfully, could she? She had been so sure of herself when they first met, and now she felt like a wreck. Would he still like her? "Of—a little."

"Well, ignore it. There isn't any need for you to be nervous. I asked you on this date, therefore it will go well."

Ryoma's heart thumped in her chest loudly and strong. It felt as if it was in her ears, masking her nervousness and giving her strength. "You asked me? I recall it differently, Monkey King."

Atobe grinned. "Is that so, Brat? I seem to remember me asking you, and you refusing me."

Ryoma scowled at his response. It was true. He had asked, and she had brushed him off. But at the time she hadn't wanted to be won in a bet. She wanted to be able to make her own choices.

"I changed my mind." Ryoma shrugged.

"Do you do that often? Change your mind?"

"Only when it is important," she whispered. She didn't want him to think that she was wishy-washy or couldn't make up her mind. She made a decision and she stuck by it, unless something better gave her a different option.

"That's what I like to hear." Atobe looked out the window when the car started to slow down and then came to a stop. "We're here." He reached forward and took her hand. "Are you ready for our date to begin?"

A blush flooded her cheeks. "Yes."

He opened the door and helped her out of the car. She stared at the huge mansion that was in front of her, and the enormous grounds that had been transformed into a fair. How had he done this in less than a day? There were a few rides, booths of prizes, and food. Ryoma laughed. This was amazing!

She beamed at him. He was amazing. Atobe could have taken her to Watta-Burger, or the street tennis courts. He could have chosen a movie, or even taken her to lunch. Something that was simple and normal. But he hadn't. Atobe had gone through all of the effort to create something wonderful and utterly enchanting, something she had wanted to do for years and then made it even better.

"How did you know?"

"The regulars at Seigaku seem to know quite a bit about you. Inui mentioned that you wanted to go the fair, but never had the chance. I thought it would be better to bring the fair to you."

She squeezed his hand as tears gathered behind her eyes. Atobe hadn't just called Tezuka to get her address. He'd talked to other people that knew her, and wanted to know what she liked. Atobe wanted to make this date fun and exciting, just as Ryoma had asked. No one had ever done that before. Some people assumed that because Ryoma liked tennis, that was all she wanted to do, or because she was a girl that she had to like girly things. But they hadn't thought to ask her what she enjoyed or go a step further and ask her friends.

Ryoma blinked the tears away. Now wasn't the time to cry, no matter how happy she was. Ryoma tugged on his hand and walked toward the first booth. She looked at the chef that was behind the counter and grinned. Of course Atobe would have chefs attending the food booths. She ordered a pistachio ice cream, and Atobe ordered a green tea ice cream.

She bit into her ice cream with a satisfied hum. It had been years since she had eaten pistachio. "What are we doing first?"

"Wasn't this your idea?" he asked, amusement dancing in his blue eyes. "You decide."

Ryoma stared at him for a few seconds with a soft smile on her face. She glanced around and pointed in a random direction. "That way."

Atobe nodded. "That way we shall go, my lady."

Ryoma and Atobe wandered around the fair, pointing out various booths that had sweets, or games. A few hours later they had finished their ice cream, eaten a few spools of candy floss and gone on a few of the rides.

Ryoma pushed her wind-blown hair over her shoulder. "Let's go to the left. There's a green booth over there. I want to see what's in it."

Ryoma looked at their conjoined hands and smiled. This was so much fun. She was so happy that she decided to go on the date in place of Ann. Not only was Ann together with Momoshiro, but Ryoma was with someone she really liked too.

It was a game. With prizes. Her eyes widened as she stared at the prizes that were on display. At a normal fair it would have hosted many plushies and larges stuffed animals. The contestant would fire a gun loaded with corks at targets in the background, and depending on how many targets they would hit it designated what prize they would win. Ann had told her about it, and said it was so much fun. But Ryoma bet Ann had never played the game when live animals were the prizes. Small dogs and cats were in an area off to the side, playing and tussling with each other.

Ryoma wasn't sure how her dad would react to her bringing home a pet, but she didn't care. She wanted one. It had been over six years since she had lost her Persian cat (Yukio), and she knew it was time to get a new one. Ryoma roamed over to the cats, a huge smile lighting her expression when she saw the perfect one. Now all she needed to do was win her.

"Which one?" Atobe asked.

Ryoma spun around with surprise. Wasn't she supposed to win it? Or did the guy always win the prizes? She wanted to try her hand at the game but she wasn't willing to fail. She had never played the game before, and Atobe looked familiar with the game, if the way he was holding the gun was any indication. If he wanted to fight for her prize, she would let him.

"The Himalayan."

Atobe nodded and brought the gun to his shoulder in preparation. His eyes narrowed in concentration as soon as the game began. He pulled the trigger in rapid succession, hitting each and every target with ease. He won.

Ryoma would have thought the game rigged, if it hadn't looked so difficult. And she knew that Atobe wasn't the kind of person to rig a silly game to win. He thrived on a challenge.

"Your prize."

Ryoma stared at the Himalayan cat nestled in Atobe's arms and thought her chest would burst from happiness.

Atobe was kind, thoughtful, amusing, and perfect. She tried to deny the feeling that kept bubbling up in her chest, but couldn't stop them from overflowing. She was starting to fall for him. She knew that she wasn't in love with him yet. But she could be.

With trembling fingers, Ryoma reached for her new cat. She buried her face in the cat's long fur and inhaled. The cat's hair tickled her face, but she didn't move for a few moments. Ryoma had finally found a piece that had been missing from her life. Ryoma cradled the cat to her chest and ran a hand over the cream and dark brown fur.

"Karupin." She loved the blue eyes that Karupin had. And she knew that they would always remind her of Atobe. "Thank you." Ryoma didn't like the watery quality her voice had taken, or how the world looked a little blurry. She blinked the tears away and clutched Karupin tighter. She didn't want to let her go.

Ryoma smiled at Atobe, reluctantly placing Karupin into the arms of one of Atobe's servants. She would be able to spend more time with her later tonight. There were only a few hours left until her date with Atobe was over. Ryoma sighed and petted Karupin a few more times, and then clasped Atobe's hand again.

"What ride do you want to try next?" Ryoma asked, laying her head on his shoulder. She knew she was probably being a bit too forward, but she didn't care at the moment. Yes, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but she liked him, and she wanted him to know that.

"Hm. The Ferris Wheel."

Ryoma loved heights. After the Ferris Wheel, they rode a rollercoaster, and then one called The Tornado. She enjoyed that one the best, though she also thought Bumper Cars was a blast. She had to brag that she hit Atobe more times than he had hit her.

She fanned herself with her hand. It was hot today. The ice cream had helped in the morning, but she wanted something cold to drink. Maybe it would cool her off from all of the rides and walking she had done. Her feet were sore from wearing the ankle boots, but she didn't regret her decision. They made her tall enough to fit her head on his shoulder. Perfect height.

"I need a drink," Ryoma said, glancing around for a booth that sold something cold. The last few booths they had past only sold takoyaki, sushi, or some kind of BBQ chicken on a stick.

"Drinks are in the purple booths."

Ryoma looked around the grounds of the mansion for a few minutes before spotting what she was looking for. Walking hand in hand they made their way through the performers that were juggling balls and bowling pins. She laughed when she saw a mime that was mimicking them, and paused to listen to a man playing an organ while a monkey danced.

"Relative of yours?" she asked cheekily.

"As a matter of fact, Brat, yes. My third cousin."

Ryoma laughed at his response, happy that he had played along, even though he had called her a brat. She gasped at the tug on her jeans, and glanced down at the monkey holding onto the fabric. She held out her empty hand and grinned when the monkey grasped her index finger and shook it.

"Don't flirt with her. She is my date."

Ryoma smirked at Atobe's warning. Family, indeed. "Well, your date is still thirsty."

"I wasn't the one that stopped."

"Touché."

They waited until the man called his monkey back to his side, before they continued to the purple booth. She stared at menu and wondered if Atobe could get anymore perfect. It was a drink stand that had nothing but grape Ponta. She should have known that Atobe would find out her favorite drink. She didn't know why she was shocked.

Ryoma accepted the drink, popped the tab on the can and took a relishing gulp. Just as good as, if not better than, the ones from a vending machine. She wondered if there was a magic wand hidden somewhere on his person that was making everything taste, feel and look better than it normally did.

Cool lips pressed against hers, causing her to freeze for a few seconds. Was he? Her lips parted with shock. He was. Atobe was kissing her. She leaned into the kiss, pressing her lips against his harder. Her heart sped up at the feel of his tongue swiping across her Ponta wet lips.

Atobe pulled back and smirked. "Why does Ponta taste sweeter coming off of your lips?"

Ryoma couldn't move. He'd kissed her, and then expected her to respond? What kind of guy did that? Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips and capture his taste. His gaze dropped to her mouth, making her smile. So she wasn't the only one affected. Good to know.

She brought the can of Ponta to her lips and took another long and slow drink, her eyes never leaving his. She was tempted to say that his lips were the sweetest thing she'd tasted, but knew it would be too corny, and just embarrassing.

"I don't know. Maybe you should try again and find out." Ryoma blushed as soon as the words left her mouth. She did not just say that! Great! That was even worse. Now her humiliation was complete.

Atobe chuckled. "I do hate to leave a mystery unsolved." He cupped the side of her face and kissed her.

Ryoma gasped when she felt his teeth lightly nibble on her bottom lip, prompting her to part them. She leaned into him as his tongue darted into her mouth. She had never French kissed anyone before. It felt strange and warm, and Ryoma liked it. She liked the feel of his lips against hers, and the taste of him in her mouth. He tasted like green tea ice cream. Cool and refreshing.

Ryoma tried to protest when he ended the kiss, but failed, too dazed to voice anything. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses. She smiled at the thought of her first kiss being with Atobe. It was fitting that he would be her first.

"So what did you decide?" she asked, eyebrow quirked.

"I never said I decided anything. I'll have to get more information later." Atobe took her Ponta and drank a sip. "Not as sweet." He handed it back to her as her face bloomed red. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "What's next, my lady?"

Ryoma glanced away, cursing her fair skin. Why did he always make her blush? Her fingers traced over her lips where his had been just a few moments ago, causing her heart to race at the memory.

She made him choose the next ride they went on, and then chose the next three herself. They ate a delicious five star meal for lunch, and played so many games that she lost count. She loved it when she beat him though! She'd teased him that he'd been beaten by a girl until the next game when he'd beat her. He handed her the prizes, and then asked for a kiss in return. Rarely did she deny him.

Ryoma sighed as she looked at the darkening sky. It was almost time for their day to end. An all-day date ended when the sun set. She wished that he had enough power to hold back the sunset, even if only for a few more minutes.

"Thank you, Atobe. I had a great day," Ryoma said, swinging their still joined hands between them. She held a small pet collar in her hand that she had won by herself in the last game.

"I didn't disappoint."

Ryoma shook her head. "Nope. Better than I imagined."

Atobe pulled her closer to him, sheltering her from the slight chill that was coming from the setting sun. "I said that you wouldn't be bored with me as your company."

Atobe held the limo door open and helped her inside. Ryoma shuffled down the seats and stared at all of the things in the limo. Small tokens that she and Atobe had won throughout the day, pictures that had been snapped at inopportune moments on the rides, and Karupin nestled among a few stuffed animals, napping.

Atobe sat next to her and signaled the driver to return them to Ryoma's house. He stared out the window for a few minutes, and then turned to her. "I won't be able to see you for a few days. There is a tournament coming up, and I will need to devote my time to tennis practice."

Ryoma's heart clenched at the thought of not seeing Atobe again. "Tennis is important; of course you have to practice." She didn't want to tell him to ignore tennis and visit her. She didn't want to tell him that she was falling in love with him, or that this had been the best day of her life, regardless that Atobe had won her Karupin, because she had been able to spend it with him.

It felt as if the drive to her home was gone in the blink of an eye. One moment she was on a date with Atobe, and the next they were standing in front of her house. She cuddled Karupin in one arm, while holding the bag of mementos in her other. She gazed at him, wondering what he was thinking. Would he ask her on another date? He'd had a great time too, right?

Ryoma relished the feeling of his lips against hers. She longed to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, but couldn't due to her arms being full. She pressed herself as close as she could without squishing Karupin. The heat of his body made her feel warm and protected. She loved the feeling of his broad shoulders and muscular arms. How would they feel wrapped around her?

She pulled away when she couldn't breathe any longer. She gasped a small breath, chest heaving, and lips swollen red.

"I must go. Practice starts early in the morning."

Ryoma nodded. Right… tennis. "Of course."

"Goodnight, Echizen-chan."

"Night, Atobe-kun."

Ryoma smiled as he walked away. Why did it have to end? She sighed and entered her house. She placed Karupin on the entryway's hard wood floor and removed her boots. Her sore feet throbbed their thanks for finally being back on flat ground. She rarely wore those boots. Her feet were going to be sore for days, but it was worth it.

"Why is there a cat in my house?" Nanjiroh demanded.

Ryoma scowled at his first reaction to her new cat. "Her name is Kaurpin. I won her at the fair."

Her dad stared at her with suspicion. "You won her at a fair? Since when did fairs give away live animals?"

"I wouldn't know seeing as I've never been to a fair before. I thought they all had the same prizes," Ryoma said, carrying her bag of prizes through the house and into her room. She placed the bag at the end of her bed and rooted around until she found a set of pictures that had been taken.

She smirked at the weird expressions on their faces. They looked crazy. She pinned her favorite ones to her corkboard and stood back in satisfaction. The sound of soft padded feet distracted her, and she looked down at Karupin. Smiling wide, she picked her up and showed her the pictures.

"What do you think? Any good?" Ryoma nodded when Karupin meowed. "Exactly what I thought. They're perfect."

It had been four days since her date with Atobe, and he still hadn't called her. She flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew her address, her favorite drink, and the place she'd always wanted to go, but didn't know her cell phone number? Wasn't possible. He'd said he'd done so much to make that day special for her. So why hadn't he called her? She knew that he was busy with tennis practice, and school, but so was she!

She tossed her cell phone in the air and caught it on the way down: a habit she had picked up the last few days. Ryoma turned on her side and glanced at the clock. She cursed and sprung from bed. She was going to be late to school. She dressed and brushed her hair and teeth in record time. She sprinted down the stairs, almost losing her balance.

"Honey, break—"

"Sorry, Mom, but I don't have time to eat. I'm going to be late," Ryoma said, pecking her mom on the cheek.

"Hold it right there, missy! You won't leave this house until you have eaten something. I don't care if it is an orange or a banana. You are not going to school for the third time in a row with an empty stomach!"

Ryoma's shoulders slumped. There was no way she was getting out of this. She followed her mom into the dining room and avoided the looks her dad and brother shot her. Ryoma thanked her mom for the meal and dug into the food, hoping that if her mouth was always full no one would ask her any probing questions.

"So… has he called you yet?"

Ryoma choked on her mouthful of rice. Leave it to Ryoga to defy her again. She glared at him as she chugged the glass of water her mom placed in her hands. Ryoma swallowed around the mouthful in relief and resolved to ignore her brother. It was too early in the morning to deal with him.

"Oh… did I hear correctly. My darling daughter has a love interest. Is that where you went four days ago? On a date?"

Ryoma stared at her father, resigned to the teasing that would follow. "Yes!"

"I was wondering if you would admit it," Nanjiroh said, expression serious and not mocking.

Ryoma stared at him and felt anger bubble in her chest. Yes, she had gone on one date. It wasn't a big deal… apparently. She tried to control her temper, because nothing good ever came of being angry. Her fingers turned white as they clenched the chopsticks. Maybe she could push all of her anger into the chopsticks and out of her.

Ryoma turned her attention back to her breakfast and continued eating.

"Do you like him?" her mom asked.

"Does it matter?" Ryoma asked. She berated herself for answering the question. Hadn't she just decided to ignore them, eat breakfast, and get to school? Why was she prolonging the torture?

"Yes, it does. I need to know if I should break his legs," Ryoga said. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "I take it he hasn't called you, or you wouldn't be this upset about it."

"I'm not—he told me he would be busy. I knew he was going to be, but I didn't think he wouldn't have time to call or text me. That was my fault, not his. And yes, I like him, so you can't break his legs! Now are we done?" Ryoma demanded. Ryoma ate more of her breakfast, thoughts whirling.

Was he really too busy to call or text her? She hated the doubt that was creeping into her mind. She liked him, and he liked her. He'd created a fair just for her, and kissed her, and gave her Karupin. Karupin… she hadn't been on Ryoma's bed when she'd woken up. For the past four days Karupin always slept under the covers near her pillow. But she had been so distracted that she had forgotten.

"Where's Karupin?"

"Where's who?" her dad asked, around a mouthful of fish.

Ryoma glared at him, un-amused. "My cat. Where's my cat?" She couldn't help the ominous feeling that grew in her gut. Why wasn't Karupin in her room this morning? For the past few days she had stuck very close to her, due to not knowing the house very well. Karupin should have been by her side again. "Did you get rid of her?"

Her dad coughed. "What? Why would—?"

"Because she's missing and you weren't happy when I brought her home. Did. You. Get. Rid. Of. Her?"

"No," he said, staring her right in the eyes. "I didn't."

"She wasn't in my room this morning," Ryoma confessed, an unspoken apology for snapping at her dad. Ryoma's eyes narrowed on her parents when she caught her mom and dad sharing a look.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll turn up, Honey. She is a cat after all. She'll return when she's hungry. She's probably exploring her new home."

Ryoma didn't believe the excuse, but there was nothing that she could do about it. Karupin was missing… but she had school. She scowled and dropped her chopsticks on the table when she was finished eating. Ryoma got her school bag and hopped into the car so her mom could give her a ride to school.

"Ryoma, I'll look for Karupin before I go to work this morning. I can't guarantee that I'll find her, but if I do I'll text you. However, in the meantime concentrate on your classes. You hear me?"

Ryoma continued to stare out the window, the scenery passing in a blur. "Okay." How could her mom expect her to concentrate? Atobe still hadn't called her and now Karupin was missing! She zoned out what her mom was saying for the rest of the trip, and sighed in relief when they finally pulled up to her school. Ryoma grabbed her bag from the backseat and left the car, feeling a weight settle on her shoulders.

She had about eight hours until she could look for Karupin. Eight hours of worrying that something bad would happen to her. Karupin had been a gift from Atobe. How could she lose her? Maybe someone had left a door open. Or she climbed out a cracked window. There were many trees in their yard, and cats loved to climb.

Ryoma wandered into homeroom and plopped down in her seat, dismayed that she'd have to wait the whole day. Ryoma tried to pay attention during class, but her mind kept wandering and coming up with situations and possible reasons for Karupin's absence. None of them helped her gain peace of mind.

She went through her morning classes in a daze that didn't end at the start of lunch. She bought a few items and snagged her chair at the regulars' table, not really thinking about her actions. It had become so automatic to eat lunch with them every school day that she hadn't even contemplated doing anything different.

"Ochibi, what's wrong?" Kikumaru asked, face scrunched with what looked like concern.

Ryoma stared at him and then mentally smacked herself awake. "Karupin is missing."

Momoshiro took another huge bite of his specialty bread and asked, "Who's Karupin?"

Ryoma glanced at him and then away, unsure if he was annoyed that she'd agreed to go on a date with Atobe. He was from a rival school, after all. "My new cat. I got her four days ago, and now she's missing."

Momoshiro choked on his mouthful of bread, causing Kikumaru to thump him on the back, as Oishi handed him a bottle of water. Momoshiro gulped the water, and thanked Kikumaru after he finished coughing. "Isn't that the day that you went on a date with Atobe?"

Ryoma scowled at him when everyone at the table stopped eating and stared at her. Did Momoshiro really have to announce it? Wasn't it bad enough that Momoshiro had been against it?

"Yes."

"Ochibi went on a date?" Kikumaru asked. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

Ryoma nodded, unsure what would come next. She thought Atobe had talked to most of the regulars. Apparently he hadn't talked to Kikumaru if his reaction was anything to go by.

Kikumaru launched himself across the table and glomped her. "My Ochibi is growing up and getting a boyfriend!"

"I never said he was my boyfriend, Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma wheezed. She didn't want to talk about it. She sent another glare at Momoshiro and pulled away from Kikumaru. Why did things have to be complicated? If Momoshiro had kept his big mouth shut, it wouldn't have been a problem.

She would have been able to sort out her feelings without everyone's involvement. She knew that the regulars wouldn't be able to resist telling her what to do. It was just in their nature to try and fix things, even if they weren't broken. Atobe would call. She was sure of it. She just had to be patient. Just like Karupin would come back. Right?

Kikumaru frowned "Why isn't he your boyfriend?" He stared at her and then scowled, a fierce expression that she never would have guessed he could show. "Did he do something stupid?"

Ryoma considered spilling the whole story, but held back. It wasn't their problem. It was hers and she would deal with it. She wasn't going to run to them every time a boy she liked didn't call her back after a spectacular date.

"No, Kikumaru-senpai, he didn't. Not yet."

"There is a 100% chance that Atobe bought you Karupin," Inui said, pushing up his glasses.

Ryoma smirked at the accurate prediction, though it wasn't a tough guess considering the information Momoshiro had blurted out. "Yes. And I need to find her! It's not just because Atobe-kun gave her to me. I've wanted a cat for years. She's the first one I've liked! I can't lose her." Ryoma's heart clenched at the thought of no longer seeing the cat. Ryoma had only owned Karupin for four days, but she had already won a place in her heart.

"We'll help you look for her after school," Fuji volunteered.

Ryoma stared at her friends as feelings of warmth flooded her. They were so good to her. She treasured their friendship. "Thank you, everyone!" She threw the rest of her lunch away when the end of lunch bell sounded. Only a few more hours left and she could look for Karupin.

"You will find her, Echizen," Tezuka stated.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka with confusion and suspicion. Did he know something? It sounded absurd, but was it possible that her mom or dad asked Tezuka for help hiding Karupin? She didn't think the serious captain would agree to something like that. She really was reaching if she thought Tezuka would be involved in a ploy to keep Karupin from her. There was no way he'd even know about her cat before today. She walked with Tezuka out of the lunch room and toward class.

Atobe called Tezuka and asked for her address! That meant Tezuka had Atobe's phone number. She could ask Tezuka, and then call him herself. Her eyes darted to Tezuka and then away. Would he give it to her?

"He told me not to give it to you."

Ryoma felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. A knot of painful emotions gathered in her throat as if trying to suffocate her. She froze, unable to move her body as his words registered. Atobe…

"Why?" she demanded. Had that date really been nothing to him? No, she couldn't believe that. He liked her. She knew that he did. So why couldn't she see or talk to him? Why was Atobe holding her back? Tears gathered in her eyes. She wanted to see him. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her, and kiss him. So why wasn't he here?

"I'm sorry, Echizen."

Ryoma turned away, unwilling to let Tezuka see how much his words pierced her heart. "Yeah, me too." She swallowed around the pain and pushed through.

She forced her legs to move and take her to her next class. She didn't care what happened at school. It wasn't that important. English was next and she spoke it better than the teacher. He always let her sleep in his class.

Ryoma collapsed in her chair and turned her face toward the window. It was a beautiful day outside—bright blue skies and only a few clouds. But inside it was raining. She buried her head into her arms and tried to quell the tears. She should have known better than to invest in a guy. She felt so stupid. Stupid for believing his kisses and pretty words.

She gritted her teeth and bit into her lip. _Stop it! Crying never solved anything! _Just because Atobe didn't want her to call him didn't mean that he wasn't going to call. He was busy and couldn't be distracted.

She kept up the chant through her last few classes, hoping that it would help bolster her wavering spirits. It helped a little, but not as much as she truly needed or wanted. Ryoma placed a few schoolbooks in her bag and closed the clasp. Time to go home.

She still felt the burning urge to run and search for Karupin, but it had been waylaid by the pain from Tezuka's response. She made her way through the school, dodging random students. She pulled to a stop when she saw the regular team waiting for her.

"Ready to start looking for Karupin?" Kikumaru asked, arms folded behind his head.

"There is a 30% chance that she is still in your neighborhood wandering around," Inui said, as he wrote in another notebook.

"C'mon Echizen," Momoshiro cajoled. He gestured with his hand in the direction of the front gate. "We want to help. Even if the furball was a gift from Atobe."

Ryoma's spirits soared at the sight of her friends and their encouragement. She shook off her melancholy thoughts and smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

Momoshiro pulled her into a headlock, ruffled her hair, and then released her while laughing. "Of course, what are friends for?"

She didn't answer, relishing in the comfort they were offering. She listened to their ramblings and wild conjectures on where Karupin could be hiding with a smile on her face. She might not be dating Atobe, but she was in the company of great friends.

Momoshiro nudged her in the side with an elbow. "Oi, Echizen, your boyfriend's here."

Ryoma's first response of denial died in her throat. Atobe was here? Her head whipped to the gate. Ryoma blinked to dispel the illusion, but he remained standing before her, cocky smirk and neatly pressed clothes. He was finally here after four days. She wanted to march over there and demand why he didn't come by sooner, and why Tezuka couldn't give her his phone number, but she held back. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answers.

Numb, she walked toward Atobe, thoughts whirling in her mind. What would she say? What was he going to say?

"I can't find Karupin." Ryoma wanted to smack herself. Four days of silence and that was the first thing she said? No, "I missed you?" or "Why didn't you call me, you jerk?" Atobe likely thought that she cared more for Karupin than him.

Atobe smirked and held out his arms. "She's right here, Echizen."

Ryoma glanced down for the first time and almost broke into sobs at the sight of her beloved cat in his arms. Karupin wasn't missing. She snatched her out of Atobe's arms and snuggled her. She inhaled the scent of her cat and ran a hand over her soft cream fur. She frowned when her fingers touched something cold and hard. A knot? She fingered the object and her eyes shot to Atobe with surprise. Was that…?

She touched the back of Karupin's collar, where a thick string was tied through the band of a ring. Her fingers shook as she carefully untied the string with one hand. It was a ring: a very expensive, beautiful ring. She traced the flawless diamond nestled in the intricate silver band. She could tell that it would fit her perfectly.

"Echizen Ryoma, will you allow me to court you with the intent to marry when you graduate high school?"

Ryoma stared at the ring, and then at Atobe. He was serious. Atobe was asking her to marry him. They would wait three more years, but she would be his wife. A shiver raced through her at the thought of belonging to Atobe forever. She wanted it. Oh, how she wanted to belong to the Monkey King who had first captured her attention and then her heart.

"You didn't talk to me for four days."

Atobe didn't reply for a few moments. "I was talking to my parents."

Ryoma nodded. Of course he would have to get his parents' permission. But couldn't he have given her a small hint of his affection? She mentally rolled her eyes. He had created a fair on his front lawn and kissed her, and she thought he hadn't given her enough proof of his affection? How greedy and foolish was she? If she didn't get it together, he might change his mind.

"My parents—"

"I talked to them this morning and gained your father's permission. Apparently your brother spoke up on my behalf. Your mom is the one who gave me Karupin."

Ryoma smirked at her foolishness. Of course! That explained how weird they had been acting at breakfast, and why her mom wouldn't let her leave the house without eating something. Not that her mom was a bad mother, but she normally wasn't a stickler for breakfast. It also explained why Ryoga brought up her date with Atobe and the look her mom and dad had shared when Ryoma asked where Karupin was.

She had been so caught up in Atobe not calling her that she had been blinded to all of the plans that had been going on around her. Atobe had even gone so far as to tell Tezuka not to give her his phone number!

"Yes," Ryoma whispered. How could she say anything otherwise? He was everything that she wanted, and for some reason he wanted her just as much. "Yes, I'll marry you, Monkey King.

Atobe smirked and moved closer. "What was that, Brat? I couldn't quite hear you."

Ryoma laughed, elation running through her veins. "Yes, I'll marry you, Monkey King." She was going to marry him! Her smile widened as he took the ring from her hand and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"I'll get you to only say my name, one of these days," Atobe stated confidently.

Ryoma gazed at her ring with happiness. It was everything she wanted and more. They were going to have years to get to know each other and fall in love. And she couldn't wait. She leaned into her fiancé and smirked. "Wanna bet?"


End file.
